


【宝钻】MMM（Mandos Melkor Mairon）

by heiyulan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•剧情操作：乌图姆诺被攻破时，不仅Melkor被铁链安盖诺尔所捆，Mairon也没有逃脱，同样被关入Mandos的大牢里。<br/>•3P注意，Mandos x Mairon主，PWP。<br/>•CP还是蘑菇安，真爱不拆。<br/>•群内活动文，已中了Melkor诅咒，谢绝谈人生。<br/>•不要问我一个PWP为啥会变成长篇大肉。<br/>•荣耀属于老托，bug和ooc属于我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【宝钻】MMM（Mandos Melkor Mairon）

 

Mandos广阔的大牢内，拘禁着堕落的大能者：安盖诺尔拘束着他，迫使他只能双膝着地；双腿被分得很开，双手亦被左右拉开，高高地吊起，安盖诺尔向上延伸至目力无法企及的穹顶；曾经风光无限的大能者被迫保持着命门大开的屈辱姿势。空旷的大牢内只有他一人，以这样的姿势被囚禁不知道过了多久，反正维拉的身体并不会因此受损。

今天是久违的定期审问的日子，提审Melkor的自然是这牢狱的主宰——Mandos.

“Námo，今天你想和我聊什么？”Melkor眯起了眼睛，对着背光走进大牢的维拉说到——在大牢内他们吝啬给予囚犯一点光芒——即使是大能者也没办法在长久的黑暗后适应光亮。

星星点点的烛火在大牢门关上后亮起，Mandos用了一点小魔法让他们彼此都能看见对方。“事实上离你出狱的日子还很远，我认为‘审问’你也得不到什么有用的结果。只不过Súlimo要求我每隔一段时间就得来看看你。”Mandos慢步走到Melkor面前，“他还规定我一定得和你待上一段时间。他真关心你不是吗？”

Melkor扯动铁链让它发出响动，嘲讽地说：“让我保持这样的姿势也算是关心的一部分？别以为我不知道，你们妄图用这样的姿势羞辱我，包括，连裤子都不肯给我一条。”“可你依旧穿着衣服不是吗？虽然你似乎无法自由地换下它了。”Mandos凭空变出一张椅子，坐在了Melkor面前，“我不认为在这个方面需要羞辱你。”

Melkor听后大笑出声：“哈哈哈，你们都自认为遵从一如的意志，可却不明白他创造这样肉体的意义。”

“相信你也不是想听到保护祂的子女们的灵魂不受伤害这个答案。”

“当然不，不过灵魂的主宰竟然不知道通过肉体能影响到灵魂这一点让我很惊讶。”

“你说的影响就好像你和你副官那样？”

“不完全是。不过Mairon与我……并不是你们所想的那样肤浅的关系，不过我承认他的身心都是我所见过的最棒。”

谈到这里Mandos站了起来，凭空打了个响指，“我非常好奇你所说的‘影响’是有怎样的魔力。我决定破例让你和你的副官见上一面。”

随着一阵声响，从天花板上降下了两道铁链，哗啦哗啦地响着，Melkor默默地在心里计算它的长度（应该大约也是大牢的高度）。过了一会儿，Melkor的副官才被降到了他的面前：处境比他稍微好一点，只是四肢被铁链捆住，有有限的活动范围，身上仍旧是不着寸缕。

“吾主……？”堕落的迈亚适应了一会，才看清眼前是他的主人。Melkor看见Sauron的姿态后眯起了眼睛，很快就转为面无表情，令Sauron读不出什么信息。Sauron也只好保持沉默，直到Mandos出声打破了僵局，“我们刚才谈论到肉体与灵魂的关系，Sauron，我想听听你的看法。”

迈亚狐疑地看了一眼大能者，斟酌道：“肉体不过是灵魂的衣服。”Mandos勾起嘴角说到：“看来你与你主人的看法并不一致。”

“如果你能听我说完的话，”Sauron不以为意地接到，“刚才的说法不过是你们肤浅的认识。对于一如的儿女们来说如果没有了肉体，那便无法感知，即是不存在。一如既然造了肉体，把灵魂安置其内，二者不可分割，相互影响——当然那是来到Mandos的殿堂之前。而想探索灵魂深处的奥秘，必然得通过针对肉体的研究。”

“能言善辩。然而从一件衣服就妄图窥探一如的思想，这样的言论未免太过狂妄。”Mandos轻轻击了击掌，准备继续说下去，Melkor却出声打断了他们的对话：“Mairon，我不是说过，再多的言语也抵不上一次实践吗？既然Námo不愿意相信，为什么不展示给他看呢？”

Sauron望向他主人的双眼，定定地看了一会后才缓缓说道：“吾主所言甚是。只有充分了解这肉身后才能创造属于自己的。”

“狂妄至极的发言。”Mandos捏住了Sauron的下巴，“你以为在这里就可以肆无忌惮了吗？我有义务向诸位维拉汇报你们的言论。”

“我们只是想造一些可爱的小东西来治愈被伤害到心灵的精灵们——比如猫之类的宠物。”Melkor面不改色地辩解道。Sauron从善如流地接到：“是的，只有深入了解肉体与灵魂，知晓它们的伤痛，我们才能对症下药。”

“把你们的探索过程展示给我看，由我来判断是否是与你们所说的相左。”Mandos重新坐回到了椅子上。

 

“过来Mairon，”Melkor命令他的副官靠近他，“像你以往做的那样就好了。”

堕落的迈亚拖着铁链向前两步，面朝Melkor跪下，虔诚地捧起他的脸，对着他的唇给予了亲吻。无需言语，Sauron只通过这样的接触便知晓了Melkor的计划：向欲望之主的兄弟展示欲望，务必让他体验他从未体验过的，让他知晓肉体的潜力和他们的创造力——让一个维拉堕落并不是那么容易，Sauron有觉悟为此一试。

 

Sauron扶住Melkor的头，加深了那个吻，Melkor的舌头畅通无阻地扫荡了他的口腔，许多年没有接触的两人疯狂地吮吸着对方口里的津液，仿佛不知休止一般。最后还是Melkor主动拉开了距离，轻咬了一下Sauron红肿的下唇，用眼神示意他继续。

Sauron把自己的唇从大能者的嘴角移开，伸出一小截舌头，沿着对方分明的下颚线舔过来到耳后才把舌头伸出来更多一点，温柔地舔舐着对方的耳垂。Melkor眯起眼睛，享受着副官的服侍，自觉地侧了侧头，把脖颈暴露在他的口下。Sauron默契地转而把吻落在主人的颈侧，还用牙和舌在上面留下痕迹。

“这是信任的信号，Melkor，我能从中看出你对你的副官从灵魂散发出来的信任。”Mandos的声音突兀地响起，“这倒和你说的一致。”Melkor懊恼地睁开眼，啧了一声道：“你就不能安安静静地看着？或者先把你那身碍眼的布料去掉。”

Sauron似乎完全没有受到影响，在Melkor和Mandos拌嘴时细碎地吻着他主人的胸膛，慢慢地靠近一侧突起，伸出舌尖轻点着他的乳尖。

“你知道的。”Melkor眼神下垂迎上Sauron的，后者轻轻点头，把对方的乳尖全部含进了嘴里，用唇摩擦让它挺立，然后轻柔地用牙齿巩固成果。

Mandos清晰地听见Melkor呼吸声加重了，腿间无法隐藏的部位也逐渐抬头。Melkor扯动了手上的铁链，却不能让它移动分毫，“Mandos并不愿意给我仁慈，Mairon，你得自己来。”Sauron顺从地放开他，挺起自己的胸膛，把左边的乳首送入他的口中。Melkor毫不留情地咬了一口，激得Sauron尖叫了一声，反射性地退缩了一下，而后不自觉地再次把胸膛贴近，寻求慰藉。Melkor在被蹂躏的乳尖上“吧唧”一声给了一个响亮的吻，然后才伸出舌头安慰刚才被牙齿啃噬的肌肤，温柔地，一圈一圈地打转。Sauron的嘴边随着他的动作溢出叹息，轻摆腰肢把半勃起的分身在主人身上蹭动。

Mandos从椅子上站起，绕到他们的身侧站定，双手抱胸一眨也不眨地看着他们动作。Melkor连眼神都没有施舍一个给他，全神贯注地玩弄着Sauron。Mandos似乎被他这样的行为激怒了，伸手分开了他们两个。

“光是这样你们就能得到快乐？”

Sauron被拉着跌后了一步，他顺势低下头隐藏起自己扭曲的表情，随后立刻抬头朝Mandos扬起一抹微笑，一点也看不出愤怒，“如果您允许我在您身上展示予您，您会有更深的体会。”

“可以。”Mandos意念一动，身上遮蔽的织物瞬间消失，赤裸地站在他们面前。Melkor打量了一眼道：“即使你嘴上说不在意，选取的肉体也是追求健壮美丽的。”

在Mandos又要和Melkor呛声前，Sauron迎上去，踮起脚尖要给Mandos一个吻，却被他偏头避开。Sauron保持着那个姿势尴尬地顿住，Melkor声音适时响起：“如果你不能把灵魂与肉体紧密绑定，并放松地去感知，你怎么能体会到我所说的‘影响’呢？”

“放松吗…”Mandos手指微弹，原先的椅子变成了柔软的床铺，他往上一跌，毫无形象地陷在被褥中冲Sauron勾勾手指，“现在你可以再来一次。”

Sauron曾几何时受过这样的侮辱，不过为了主上的计划，他垂下眼掩盖掉翻腾起的怒意，拖着铁链走到床铺的一角，屈膝爬了上去。Sauron在内心诅咒着这个计划，天知道他有多么不愿意让别人碰触他。“这会是全新的体验，Mairon.我们远远没探索到它的边界。”melkor的声音在他背后响起，Sauron闻言微微一愣，等他再次抬起头面对Mandos时，眼里只剩下盈盈的水光。

Sauron从Mandos的小腿亲吻起，恭谨而且顺从，除了唇没有别的部位碰到他，仿佛这些吻都不带情欲。Mandos却感觉有细小的电流由Sauron嘴唇发出蹿向他全身。“不，我需要你刚才做的。”Mandos扯住Sauron的头发，把他拉向自己的胸膛。Sauron被扯痛了，发出了一声轻微的痛呼。Melkor皱着眉头说到：“体验和探索需要照顾到双方的感受。”

Mandos像一个好学的学生，立刻纠正了自己的错误，伸手揉了揉Sauron的脑袋：“刚才是我太心急了，我想或许交由你主导会更好。”

Sauron迫不及待地应承道：“请您把灵魂和肉体紧紧的绑在一起…我将带您感受它的奥妙。”说完他手一撑，趴到了Mandos身上，用脚背摩挲着他的小腿。

Melkor所处的位置不近不远，他能够看清楚Sauron的任何一个小动作，但他还差一个手臂的距离就能触碰到他们，安盖诺尔牢牢地锁住了他。

 

Sauron无视从一旁射来的灼热视线，伸出舌头在Mandos的右侧乳晕上打转，一圈一圈缩小范围，直至用舌尖碾压他的乳尖。

“你这样做我并没有感到什么特别的感受。”

“但是它给出了反应。”Sauron示意他看看自己挺立起来的乳珠，“或许这样你才能感觉到？”Sauron说完咬住了突起往外拉扯，舌尖仍然不住地刺探着突起上细小的裂缝。

Mandos这一回给了有力的回应，他没有忍耐住大叫了一声，“一如在上，虽然这很疼，可是…”Mandos挺起胯，让自己的分身贴上Sauron的大腿。

Mandos安住Sauron的脑袋，让他不要离开，半闭上眼睛细细感受有由胸膛而起却让下面反应得比大脑还要快的刺激。他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，用手推着Sauron的脑袋移往另一方。他的眼角瞥见Melkor直起上半身，却压低了胯，有些得意的拉起Sauron，“这个步骤可以结束了，你的主人迫不及待地想继续。”

Sauron朝Melkor看了一眼，得到一个鼓励的眼神后，匍伏后退滑到了Mandos腿间，修长的手指搭上了才半醒的巨物，缓缓地撸动了起来。等到Mandos完全勃起后，Sauron才俯下身，张开双唇，唇瓣慢慢游动着在手中肉柱上下亲吻，最后含住顶端蘑菇形的边沿，伸出舌尖去拨弄那道沟渠。

Mandos因着他的动作发出叹息，双手扶住了Sauron的后脑。Sauron吞吐了几下之后就拒绝再劳动自己的口腔，单单用手撩拨着他的囊袋。

Mandos感受到了Sauron的拒绝，有些不满地说：“仅仅只是这样就完了？”

“不然你想怎样？”Melkor翻了个白眼，忍不住抢先在Sauron回答之前说到。他只能看着Sauron伺候Mandos，他的忍耐也是有限度的。

Mandos疑惑的问：“为何我还没感受到你所说的，震撼灵魂的感受？”Sauron和Melkor同时大笑出声， Sauron伏在Mandos耳边说道：“如果您还惦记着这个，那您就不能完全投入到这中间来，您必须忘记您是一名维拉，假装自己只是普通的精灵，全身心地来感受，探寻他们所想。”

“……你的意思是投入情感？”

“是的。”

Mandos摇摇头，“让我看看你们是怎样做的。”

“那就请您忍耐一下吧。”Sauron对Mandos说完，转身爬向Melkor，单手撑在床沿，另一指手手指伸向Melkor，“吾主……”

Melkor张嘴含进他的食指，“Mairon,给我看……”

Sauron用食指压着他地舌头，轻轻地在他口里抽插起来，“您要体谅下我。”Melkor不以为意地一根根为他舔湿手指，然后用不容拒绝的语气说：“现在。”

在Sauron再次移动身躯时，Mandos依旧没有任何动作，他的视线紧紧盯着Sauron被濡湿的手指，看着它划过臀瓣，探入到幽谷，然后没入深穴。他能感觉到另一道目光同样炙热地盯着手指的动作，身为灵魂主宰的他能看出来，在那道目光所扫视之处，Sauron的身体就不自觉地颤抖，那是从灵魂之中发出的渴望。明知道探索这样的联系有可能会被拉入黑暗，Mandos仍然被他们二者展现出来的姿态所吸引，肉体的快感能征服灵魂？能让不知悔改的犯人产生动摇？Mandos一边思考着一边伸手抚慰起自己。

Sauron的食指在自己的身体里面曲张，很快摸索到自己的敏感点，便飞快地再加入一指对准那按压打圈，许久未被滋润的后穴不知满足，饥渴地把手指吃入更多，也舍不得它们离去。手指进出的速度越来越快，“吾主……”Sauron习惯地看向了Melkor，眼里透着祈求。

“还不行，继续。”Melkor看着Sauron泛起粉红的身躯舔舔嘴唇，看着美味自己准备好送上门简直不能更棒了。他开始幻想Sauron把自己完全打开，哭泣的求他进入，然后他不为所动，等着Sauron自己按耐不住，扶着他的肩膀把自己嵌在他的挺立上。然而这样的幻想被Mandos粗暴的打断了，他急切地拉出Sauron的手指换上自己的，没有控制力道地抽插起来。

“疼！”Sauron眼里立刻聚起了水雾，瞪向Mandos。

“我认为在这样的景色面前，普通精灵没有能够忍耐得了的。”Mandos脸上流露出痴迷的表情，他一手操干着Sauron的后穴，一手在他脊背上游移，偏凉的肌肤在掌下慢慢升温。Mandos掌下一用力，Sauron顺势趴跪在床上，伏低身子把屁股翘起，小心翼翼地摆动着腰肢，让抽插更加顺利。Mandos随意地再出入两下后拔出手指，满意地拍拍他的屁股，然后掰开臀瓣让嫩穴暴露在空气中。

折磨告一段落，Sauron把头扭向一边，大口喘着气，此刻他全身染上了一层薄粉色，小穴则绽出漂亮的红色，因为不知道会迎来怎样的入侵，它一缩一缩的，可怜极了。

Mandos看着口不觉有些发干，鬼使神差地亲上Sauron的后穴。温热的唇舌乍一接触，Sauron忍不住惊呼，瑟缩了一下，而Mandos的舌头也异常灵巧，探开柔软的门扉，舌苔刮骚着内里的嫩肉，一下一下，强烈的刺激冲击着Sauron的理智。

“够、够了！”Sauron回头哀求地看着Mandos。Mandos直起身，拉着Sauron往Melkor的方向躺下，让他能更清楚地看见Sauron情动时的表情。Melkor舔舔嘴唇，并不在意Mandos示威似的举动，他盯着Mandos三指一并插入刚才唇舌抚慰的地方，吞了吞口水。

Mandos指挥铁链拉高了Sauron的双腿，甚至让他的腰都悬空了。他的手指温柔地在Sauron体内探索着，进进出出与刚才的粗暴完全不同，先是曲起手指勾动，而后伸直张开缓慢抽出，几个回合之后是狂风骤雨般冲着敏感点的进攻。一波快感强似一波，Sauron双腿挣扎了起来，铁链发出响亮的声音。

青涩但有力的撞击仿佛要击碎他灵魂一般，在铺天盖地的快感中，Sauron感觉到了一丝危机。

“不——停下，求你。”Sauron向Mandos的求饶被无视了，转而朝向Melkor，“吾主！”

Melkor目不转睛地看着，直到Sauron的呼唤拉回他的理智。看着Mandos进入角色，完全把自己当作一如的首生子，肆意地宣泄自己的欲望，Melkor嘴角勾起，对Sauron说到：“放轻松Mairon，享受吧。”

Sauron相信了他的主人——看来计划已经成功了大半，刚才那一瞬间只是错觉，他顺从地把心思全部投入到欢爱当中。

 

Mandos抽出手指，看了一眼Sauron一时不能合拢的后穴，又瞥了一眼Melkor完全勃起的分身，慢悠悠地扶着自己的性器，顶在Sauron的臀瓣间，顺着股缝滑动，在穴口轻微地顶撞着。

恶趣味。Melkor撇撇嘴，把视线从Mandos身上移开，由下而上地打量着Sauron。视线仿佛一条灵巧的舌头，舔过他挺起的分身，滑过滴着体液的头部，沿着分明的线条向上来到红肿的嘴唇，火热得要把他烧着一般。感受到Melkor的视线，Sauron直勾勾地回望了过去，Melkor咧开嘴露出牙齿，舌头夸张地扫过，其中的意味不言而喻，Sauron接收到他的关爱，难以抑制地呻吟了一声。

像收到了邀请，维拉巨大的肉刃挤入迈亚的后穴，柔软的嫩肉挤压着它，极尽能事地讨好。Mandos停顿了一会儿，感受嫩肉那仿佛细密的吻的招待之后，缓缓地律动起来。

Mandos的动作没有什么技巧，光凭蛮力在前后摆动，然而却又巧妙地避开了Sauron的全部敏感点，挑起深处的火焰却不肯满足他。Sauron用手背盖住眼睛，黑暗之中他鲜明地回忆起Melkor伏在他身上的感觉，身体上燃起的火苗随着他的深入一路燃烧到灵魂，他的灵魂若是一簇篝火，melkor就是喷发的火山，他的火焰轻而易举地就会被吞没，但却也是把他包容在其间，让他变得和他一样伟大、浩瀚。

维拉一个深入，逼得他大叫了一声，手被拉开。“你刚才在想什么？我发现你不是那么的投入了。”Mandos停下来问。

“哈，啊、您的错觉。”Sauron动了动腰示意他继续。

Mandos不为所动，直视着他：“我能感觉到你灵魂的波动。”

迈亚抓着身下的被单，眨眨眼回答：“我不太明白您的意思。”

Mandos看向Melkor，后者在他的视线下竭力地倾身向前压低了胯，让滚烫的分身贴近冰冷的地表降温。

“那就让我们弄明白。”Mandos扣住Sauron的腰，再次动了起来。

肉刃残忍地再次捅入，这次却有些技巧，顶端顶在内壁一点大力研磨，缓缓地抽出又快速地冲入，深深浅浅地富有节奏。伴随着动作Sauron感受到另一种气息的包围，不同于Melkor的火热，带着水气潮湿又有些刺骨的冷，他觉得自己灵魂的火焰快要被冻住。

“是这样的感觉吗？”

随着顶撞发出的细碎呻吟曳然而止。

Mandos冲着Sauron敏感的地方撞了几下，都没逼出他的声音。“你的声音很好听，现在不出声是因为不舒服吗？”说着调整了一下姿势。

Sauron咬着嘴唇把脸扭向一边，Mandos扳着他的下巴转向Melkor，“为什么现在反倒露出这样一幅表情呢？”

Melkor觉得Mandos似乎已经看穿了他的计谋才这样刺激他，瞪着Mandos捏着Sauron的手，仿佛要用眼神把它切断。

Sauron断断续续地说：“……不行，吾主……”

“嗯？”Mandos停下撞击，让Sauron把话说完，“在这里你不能有一丝的隐瞒。”

Sauron嘴张张合合，好一会才说道：“你和吾主完全不同，我想我会看见一些新的东西。”

“你是个好学生，Mairon，我期待你告诉我你的新发现。”Mandos温柔地撩开Sauron被汗打湿的头发，把它们别到耳后。

Mandos的动作让Sauron颤抖了一下，这种如同爱人一般的举动，那看向自己似乎充满情意的视线让他觉得非常的不舒服，他闭上眼躲开了。

看着这一幕，Melkor咬紧了牙关才没有让自己爆出诅咒，心里刚才因为计策实施顺利的狂喜被一闪而过的酸涩和翻而涌起的怒火所覆盖，他怎么能够假装得如此彻底又能如此迅速地了解Sauron的敏感点，仿佛好像他才是那个与之相伴千年的人。

Mandos却没有让Sauron躲避的时间，双手拖住臀瓣，配合着分身的进出搓揉，饱满的臀肉被挤压，在上面留下一道道红印。他低下头，亲吻着身下人的锁骨，然后是颈侧，仿佛一条游蛇，缠上了对方。

Sauron切切实实地感受到了他对他灵魂的窥探，如被天敌盯上的猎物一般，Sauron愈发不能克制地抽搐，双手推搡着压在身上的人，之前还觉得火热的舌头现在只剩下阴湿冰冷，他扭动着却躲闪不掉一个个落在敏感点上的吻。“吾主——！”Sauron忍不住呼唤了最亲密的人。

Melkor不打算忽略Sauron的呼唤，可他现在既无法冲上前拉开维拉，也没有甚至连给他一个吻都没有办法，只是收起表情不再言语。

Mandos哼了一声，翻过Sauron让他背对着自己，拉着他的腰要他跪起。在Sauron颤颤巍巍地跪好后，又操控着锁链反剪了他的双臂。“告诉我你现在看见了什么？”Mandos扶着Sauron的腰撞了进去，顶得可怜的迈亚往前扑去。

“啊好……什么……？”Sauron张大嘴喘息着。Mandos也不打算让他思考说辞，一下又一下狠狠地把自己的肉刃捅入他的后穴当中，破开层层的软肉，攻城伐寨。Sauron只能用膝盖悄悄地向前挪动，借以此逃脱维拉的进攻。Mandos并没有放过他，步步紧追，每一次进入都是完全的。

 

Melkor沉默地看着。

 

Sauron双腿被拉开，挺翘的分身随着动作拍打着他自己的腹部，透明的液体不住地从他的顶端溢出，拉出一条长长的银丝后，加深了被褥的颜色。当Sauron的膝盖摩擦着床单，又往他的方向移动挣扎时，Melkor发现Mandos放开Sauron的腿，转而掐着他的乳尖拉扯。

没等迈亚的尖叫从耳边散去，Mandos又拉起他的金发，强迫他抬起脸与Melkor直视，Sauron只又惊喘了一下后，便闭上了眼睛。

Melkor仔细地打量着Sauron被情欲折磨的脸，他不愿意错过每一刻——出于占有欲也好情欲也罢——迈亚眼里透露出来的渴望、嘴里的呻吟、还有爬行向他的举动，都是对他发自灵魂的信任依赖，而他没有给他回应。

这样的认知竟然开始让Melkor后悔了。

Sauron随着Mandos的进入向前膝行，在灵魂被赤裸裸扒开的这一刻，他只想寻求Melkor的共鸣，爬出深沼的泥潭，扑向温暖的火焰。Mandos并未阻止，只是依着Sauron的动作紧追不放。

“睁开眼，Mairon.”

Sauron摇摇头拒绝了，他没有去分辨这是谁的声音，Mandos的入侵让他顾不得太多了。

“看着我，Mairon.”

Sauron颤抖着睫毛咬着嘴唇不肯睁眼。

“交给我，Mairon.”

Sauron向着声音来源倾去。

“Mairon.”

Sauron的身体已经有一半探在了床外，他猛地睁开眼后，发现Melkor的唇就在他的面前，然后他毫不犹豫地啃了上去，肆意地宣泄着。Melkor回以同样激烈的动作，他唯一能活动的就只剩下嘴，拼了命地想把欲望通过亲吻来纾解。

Mandos依旧没有对此表示任何看法，在一个大力的顶撞后，放开了安盖诺尔对Sauron双臂的控制。Sauron上半身瞬间要扑倒下去，惊慌中他环抱住了Melkor的脖子,把头埋在了他的颈窝，克制不住的呻吟在他耳边炸开。

Melkor亲吻了眼前可以触及的他的所有肌肤。

Sauron即将脱离床铺跌向Melkor的身上，Mandos忽然拉着Sauron的腰扯向自己，而Sauron却死抱着Melkor的脖子，整个身体几乎要被拉成一条直线，肉刃的冲击直挺挺地打在最深处。“现在感觉如何？”

Sauron被撞得有些失神，没有回答。Melkor张开干涩的唇说到：“我有些后悔被锁在这里不能动弹了。”

“如果你能因此感到一丝悔悟的话，不说其他，我倒是乐意多来看望你几次。”Mandos说完急速地冲刺着，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出“啪啪啪”的响声。

Melkor舔着Sauron的耳垂，轻声说：“他快到了，快点结束它，我没有办法再忍耐有人觊觎我的东西。”Sauron为不可察地点点头，有节奏地收缩着后穴。

Mandos只感觉这具身体的所有血液向下涌去，他的动作已经不受他的控制，灵魂似浮出肉体，但肉体的快感切切实实地传导而至。伴着一阵不由自主的颤抖，Mandos在Sauron里面爆发了出来，此刻世界在他眼前炸裂，浮现出了虚空和从中诞生的火焰——这就是他们所探索的东西吗？动摇的种子在Mandos的内心扎下了根。

“你看见了吗？”Melkor在Sauron耳边轻声地问。

即将达到顶峰的堕落迈亚扭动着腰肢，大声地喊道：“是的，吾主！是的。请给我更多——”

Melkor偏过脸亲亲迈亚沁出薄汗的面颊，安慰了焦急的下属。

Mandos停下了动作，只余胸膛剧烈地起伏着。等待余韵过去，任由Sauron如何扭动、收紧后穴，Mandos仍旧缓缓滑出。

“求求你，吾主！”Sauron得不到解脱，抱着Melkor的脖子哀求，吻胡乱地落在他的嘴角。

正当Melkor想开口对Mandos说点什么时，Mandos的手已经抚上了Sauron紫涨的分身，用拇指腹摩擦着他的顶部。瞬间，Sauron的身体无法抑制地颤抖起来，挣扎着逃向Melkor。

“停下！námo！”

“你没有命令我的资格。”Mandos并不制止Sauron逃跑的行为，只是加快了手上的动作。

在Sauron即将要离开床铺全身挂上melkor之时，他迎来了高潮，喷溅而出的白浊弄脏了Melkor的胸膛。“不——”Sauron完全瘫软地挂在Melkor身上，真实的眼泪落在了他的肩膀。

Mandos迎着melkor愤怒的目光，慢条斯理地收回手，“我会把今日的所见所闻所感像manwë报告。”他把手在床铺上蹭干净后，慵懒地躺下，打了个响指让Melkor的双手得以活动。

Melkor急切地抱住Sauron的身躯，抚慰地在他身上落下亲吻，伴随着他的动作，Sauron的还处在高潮中的身体反射性地颤抖。

“Melkor，你已经和我们完全不同了。”Mandos叹息一声，“作为今天的回报，我特别允许让你的仆人好好的伺候你。”

Melkor愤恨地瞪了他一眼，拉起Sauron用他的身体挡住了自己的面庞。

堕落吧，Námo，你无法否认已经被吸引，在那之前，这笔账我会好好地讨回来！

“放心吧吾主。”回过神来的Sauron小声地在Melkor耳边说，“你期待的那一天不会太远。”

“是的，我可爱敬业的仆从。”Melkor在Sauron胸膛留下一个牙印，“但现在我们还需让尊敬的审判者看完这一幕戏。”

Sauron对着melkor灿烂一笑，扶着他的肩膀，把他坚硬的挺立纳入身体里，“让他看看您的力量，让他明白您才是这世界的主宰！”

“省点力气尖叫吧。”Melkor托住Sauron的臀瓣，“无论何时我都不会手软。”

“我的荣幸。”Sauron与Melkor交换了一个湿漉漉的深吻。

“睁大眼睛看着吧Námo！”

 


End file.
